1. Field
The following description relates to a Cognitive Radio (CR) communication apparatus and a Radio Access Technology (RAT) selection method of the CR communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a method of selecting a Radio Access Technology (RAT) with a greatest wireless signal strength may be used as an RAT selection method. Since a wireless signal strength may be determined by a maximum transmission power, an RAT with a highest maximum transmission power may be selected.
However, the conventional RAT selection method may not be able to ascertain an available capacity, that is, a network capacity provided by a corresponding RAT, since the available capacity may not be a function related to only wireless signal strength, and may be associated with a wireless signal strength as well as an amount of wireless resources that may be used by a wireless communication device.
Where an available capacity is not ascertained and an RAT that does not provide a sufficient amount of wireless resources is selected, an amount of wireless resources to be used by a Cognitive Radio (CR) communication apparatus may not be provided. Accordingly, a performance of the CR communication apparatus may be degraded. Thus, an RAT is to be selected based on an available capacity.